fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Really Happening! Episode 34
With Wolf only seeing May for a short day... Wolf finally gets to hold his daughter for once. Serenity) Well there she is... ( Wolf and Serenity walk over to May's crib ) Wolf) ... Wow... We do have a cute daughter... Serenity) Yeah we did... Dolloid) She is cute and she'll be my future partner! Wolf) Well... You're going to have to wait and stay out of her hands and mouth... Dolloid) For how long? Wolf) At least two years... Dolloid) WHAT! Wolf) WHAT! Serenity) WHAT! Dolloid) WHAT! May) WAHHH! Serenity) Not again... Wolf) Don't worry, I got it... ( Wolf picks May up ) ( May suddenly stops crying ) May) AU! ( Grabs Wolf's thumb ) Wolf) -_- Now that I can't hold her right... I guess I'll sit down =/ ( Wolf sits down on the bed ) Serenity) Anyways... I better go get a bottle... Wolf) Okay... Serenity) You keep bonding with May... Wolf) I think we already have a bond... Serenity) We'll see... ( Serenity walks out of the room ) Wolfgang) So how much kissing did you do in there... Serenity) Why you wondering... Wolfgang) Airzel said you two were probably kissing... Serenity) No... ( Face turns red ) Wolfgang) Then why is your face red? Serenity) WE DIDN'T KISS, MR.NO KISSING! ( Serenity starts to make May's baby formula ) Wolfgang) O_O I HATE KISSING! Serenity) Grow up then... ( Serenity finishes stirring and puts the bottle into a microwave ) Wolfgang) I am grown up! Serenity) Show me... Wolfgang) Well you see there's a suitcase and I got a shirt saying, " This is my dress shirt " with a tie image. Serenity) Okay... ( tries to not laugh ) Wolfgang) And now... I must leave... ( Picks up a folder and walks into his room, like a gentleman ) BEEP! BEEP! ( Serenity picks the bottle out of the microwave and puts the lid on ) Serenity) There we go... The formula is at the right temperature and May still has a few minutes before feeding time... ( Serenity walks back into her room ) Serenity) So how was bonding... Wolf) It went okay... Serenity) Then what happened to your shirt... Wolf) She drooled on it... Serenity) Okay... ( Sits down on the bed, next to Wolf with May in his arms ) Wolf) Boy... I missed a lot... Serenity) Yeah you did Connor... Wolf) Can you just say Wolf... Wolf sounds better then Connor... Serenity) I will... I was just well saying... Wolf) Okay... Serenity) Wolf... I... I want to have more kids... Wolf) Why? Serenity) To have a big family... Wolf) Well... It's your choice... Serenity) Do you think we can handle it? Wolf) I... I don't know... Serenity) You're right, I shouldn't have brought it up, so early... Wolf)... Nah, it's fine... Serenity) So is it okay with you? Wolf) yeah... It's fine with me... Serenity) Good... Anyways... It's time to feed her... Wolf) Okay... ( Gives May to Serenity and Serenity puts the bottle into Wolf's mouth ) Serenity) Oh... ( Grabs May's bottle and puts it in her mouth ) ( Wolf takes the bottle out of his mouth ) ''' '''Wolf) Umm... YUCK! Serenity) What... Wolf) You put a bottle in my mouth... Serenity) What... You prefer a kiss? Wolf) Maybe... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Wolfgang_vs._Team_Blueking4ever,_The_Beginning!_Episode_35 Grade of episode 34? S A B C D F Category:Bakugan Story 2 Category:Wolf Category:May Category:Serenity Category:Dolloid Category:Wolfgang